Talk:Jiralhanae
Intelligence This article states that Brutes are smarter than most humans. Source? Blacktiger9000 22:02, 19 September 2007 (UTC) :It's bull. BALEETED -''theblackthrone'' (atthecenter) 22:19, 19 September 2007 (UTC) The Brutes are all brawns and no brians. sword? In the brute vidoc, there was a brute hero with an energy sword. However, i haven't seen single brute with sword in Halo3. Have you? Or did Bungie drop the swords-to-brutes idea? Ah, that figures, have anyone actually seen an Elite with dual energy sword. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:15, 17 October 2007 (UTC) I've played through the Campaign about 2-3 times and haven't seen either. :( -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 21:52, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Ranks? I've been looking at all of the brute ranking articals and i've noticed that it's all very sketchy (Compared to the Elites). User:Kami-Sama The Brute rank pages need to be rewritten with separate sections for Halo 2 and 3 Brutes. Mr Toad 23:08, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Weird So, i was playing the campaign the other day with the IWHBYD skull on. I killed a brute, and one of the brutes next to him said "He was my lover!" Either the brute females have really deep voices, or I guess the brutes are okay with same sex relationships. Covenant Ghost 16:04, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, there's this gay Brutes article. --Dragonclaws(talk) 17:20, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ::Maybe the Covenant as a whole isn't against same-sex pairings, if that and similar Elite responses are really supposed to be taken seriously. I can see it more as a joke, though.--K48Kajex 11:57, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Joined the Covenant when? Hi, I've been trying to find out, does anyone know when the Brutes joined the Covenant? Is there an actual date in the Halo universe? Was it before the games... or after Halo: CE, or...? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 21:39, 28 October 2007 (UTC) I'm pretty sure it was before Halo:CE in the Halo Universe, but Bungie came up with the Brute before Halo 2. --Blemo 23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS • SERVICE RECORD 23:00, 28 October 2007 (UTC) In First Strike, they were in the Covenant, but not in the military. It wasn't even until the end of First Strike that the Honor Guard had seen a Brute, at least in the presence of a Prophet. As to the actual date they first joined, however, /me has no idea. --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 23:25, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Aren't the Brutes part of the initial Covenan race, but in Halo 1, only a small part of the Covenant were sent from the Holy City to Alpha Halo to track down the Autumn? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:12, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :There is no "Covenant race". The Covenant is a pact between *two* races, the Prophets and the Elites. --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 15:38, 3 November 2007 (UTC) That was the impression I was under, that they joined the Covenant long ago, but with no facts (at least that I know of) it's just speculation. What GPT has said though sounds interesting and helpful. Thanks for all of your replies :) But please help! Does anyone else know anymore about when the Brutes joined the Covenant? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 19:33, 30 October 2007 (UTC) They joined before the Covenant first fought the UNSC on Harvest. Spartan-016 01:42, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Thank you, that's interesting, it helps anyway, so thank you. :) But just wondering, where did you find out that they were in the Covenant before the Battle of Harvest? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 15:57, 02 November 2007 (UTC) It's assumption based on the fact that in Contact Harvest, their role in the Covenant is very well defined and the Elites deference to them very established. They do not seem like new inductees, especially since they are (rarely) given ships to control, not something a new species would be trusted with. InnerRayg 17:21, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Ok, so they were in the Covenant before the Battle of Harvest... I'm a little confused though, what were their roles/responsibilities in the Covenant? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 13:25, 03 November 2007 (UTC) I might classify them as hard labor or a beefed up version of "cannon fodder". Elites fear their rank-climbing tendencies and try to subvert them at every moment, so I would doubt that besides a few they have any special treatment at all. They rank above Grunts and Jackals, but this probably has more to do with the fact that any of those creatures would make nothing more then a tasty snack for the Brute if it really got angry. InnerRayg 13:30, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Somehow they just walk into the race, you might as well ask when did the Covenant race started? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 13:36, 3 November 2007 (UTC) So they were in the Covenant military... They do not seem like new inductees, especially since they are (rarely) given ships to control, not something a new species would be trusted with. About being given ships to control though, is that something the Brutes were allowed to do around the time of the Battle of Harvest? Or did they gain that responsibility later? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 11:01, 04 November 2007 (UTC) Eh, nevermind I guess =P Thank you a lot everyone anyway, what was said was very helpful. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 03:49, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Halo 2 Brutes If we can get them, I think we need correct pictures for each Brute rank in Halo 2 along with their Halo 3 versions. I for one had difficulty telling them apart in 2, so this'd make it easier. Brute Strength? How strong do you think a brute is? The minor ones are probably on par with the MC 4 tons, but some of those older/higher ranking ones seem to put the MC to shame strength wise Tartarus was described as having the muscle to kill a hunter: First Strike: Page 339. That strengh could probably have killed the MC, I mean, lifting half a ton with one hand. Aren't they stronger then Elites? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:08, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Brutes are always known for their excessive strength and resilience. In a hand to hand fight they will always win against a Spartan in a pure physical challenge, and since Elites are analogous to Spartan strength, it can be assumed Brutes are stronger than them as well. They are nearly a foot bigger than an Elite anyway... Yes Brutes are very strong and not even 4 Assult rifles (half empty) can kill one. But Master Chief killed one with his bear hands. (note: this is the one that had 4 half empty Assult rifles fired on him.) He did this by getting the Brute on 1 hand, with the other behind his back, on the floor and sitting on top of him. Then the Brute started to get up and Master Chief primed a gernade put it under the Brute and swiped the Brutes arm, the one holding him up, out from under him. Next the frag went off lifting them both up, but it did not blow the whole way through the Brute. Then Master Chief killed the other 2 Brutes.(Yes there were 2 other Brutes and no he didn't use his bear hands to kill them.) One of the Brute quotes "The rest of the Sangheili will live as our slaves!" It says in the article that it's only been heard on one level: I've heard it on the Covenant. Also interesting as it's the only time I can remember Covenant language names being used in the games. Gruntyking117 04:34, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Relief Anyone notice how on The Ark Level, in the room where all the grunts are sleeping you can see a brute going to the bathroom? I saw him doing that and melee'd him in the back while he was busy. Covenant Ghost 16:58, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Changes I fixed a little wordiness, and I'd like to call into question the Brutes religious qualities. Whoever edited the article to say they were none-believers has clearly not taken into account the cheiftan's devotion and blind loyalty to the Prophets. ProphetofTruth 04:20, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Culture I cleared up the Culture section, expanding and clarifying it as well as sourcing it. Seriously, I don't even HAVE Contact Harvest and I could still source it! I changed that ridiculous statement about Brutes being non-believers because it is repeatedly stated that they are fanatics, and added some stuff about their society. Kora ‘Morhek ''The Battle-Net '' 07:11, 13 December 2007 (UTC)